When I'm With You
by kittiesrock90210
Summary: So basically, a songfic about Percabeth. What else can I say? Rated T for some bad language and possibly some future content not suitable for children under the age of eleven. If you're afraid of a BJ, you might not be able to stand the future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, I have nothing to do all day because i got in a school fight and was suspended for giving three people a black eye. Honestly, it isn't my fault that I am unbelievably strong for a girl, but me and my friend wrote this hanging out while we are suspended. **

* * *

I went to pick up Annabeth in the Prius at 8:00 a.m.

My throat felt dry, and I was sure that I would be the most awkward guy in the world. I prayed to my dad for help;

_Poseidon, please don't let me screw this up._

I had no idea why I was so nervous about the whole "first date' thing. It was Annabeth, the girl I'd known for several years. This should be easy, but it isn't. I took a deep breath as I pulled up to her boarding school.

Sure enough, there she was waiting outside, fabulous as ever, but she looked a little tired.

"Hey Annabeth! What did you do, spend hours working on the new Olympus designs?"

She nodded slowly. "I had an idea in the middle of the night, and how was I supposed to let it go? I just had to finish it. Anyway, so the idea was for the temple of Artemis, and it would have a domed roof, and I had been working out supports to make sure it wouldn't fall down..."

She could talk about his forever, and I still wouldn't understand anything she said. I sighed.

"Anyway, who has a date at 8:00 a.m.? " she punched me playfully on the shoulder.

"We aren't the average couple, so I had a feeling that anything average just wouldn't work."

"Oh really? So what were you thinking of exaclty?"

I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, then tossed it at Annabeth.

She opened it up and scanned the list with a confused expression., "Percy, I can't read this!"

I took the paper out of her hands and tried to make out the words. "Okay, so maybe my handwriting isn't the neatest."

"What does it say?"

"Maybe I can't really tell what it says, but that doesn't matted, because I already the schedule memorized."

"Then what are we doing?" Annabeth wasn't letting it go.

"It's a surprise!" I yelled with a lisp, causing Annabeth to laugh, and I pressed down on the gas peddle.

***

"Oh my gods Percy, are you out of your mind, I can't do this!" Annabeth screamed.

"You'll be fine!" I yelled at her.

"Oh yeah, this comes from the invincible guy."

"I did this before I become all invincible and awesome. You won't die Annabeth."

"Can I at least wear a helmet?"

"Nope! Helmets are for losers."

I pushed her down the half-pipe without waiting for her to agree. She was screaming her head off, begging me to make the skateboard stop.

"Shhhh Annabeth! We're not supposed to be here right now. If anyone hears you, we are dead. Don't you remember that we snuck in!"

"Well maybe you should've told me what to do first!"

I sighed. "Balance out your feet, and you'll be fine. You'll lose momentum sooner or later. I thought you were the genius!"

"Okay!"

As soon as her skateboard stopped moving, she walked over to me and tackled me.

"Say you're sorry!" she yelled.

"People will hear you Annabeth, just chill!"

She was pinning me down, pushing my head against the ground. "PERCY SAY SORRY!"

"For what! I gave you a great experience. You can put that on your college application."

"Say you're sorry for pushing me off the edge."

"Why?"

Annabeth smiled slyly. She had a plan. "Perseus Jackson, say sorry, because I'm sure that Sally Jackson would not be very impressed with you."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't...."

A fierceness was in Annabeth's eyes. "I most definately would."

"I'm so sorry Annabeth!" I said so quickly, I couldn't believe it.

As Annabeth got off of me, my alarm went off. 9:45, time for activity two.

We hopped the fence, and got in the Prius and on to an eventful day.

Mini Golf; Annabeth won

Kite Flying

We went to the movies

Roller blading. I wasn't so bad, even on my first try.

Trivia Contest. I had Annabeth on my mind when I planned the day, and I decided I'd choose to do something she'd love. Of course she won.

We bought a pizza, and drove out to the beach. Annabeth's hair blew in the wind, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was everything I could dream of, and I knew that I was the luckiest guy in the world. Shit, she caught me staring.

"What is it Percy?" she asked me.

"How did I end up with an amazing girl like you?." I smiled.

"Must've done something right, Seaweed brain." she said, and I kissed her.

* * *

_We should get jerseys cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league  
And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
It's Jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

_And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know your more to me than what I know how to say  
You're OK with the way this is going to be  
This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone can make me a better person you could  
All I gotta say is I must've done something good  
I came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must've done something right  
I must've done something right_

_Relient K - Must've done something right_

* * *

**Review now, whether you like it or not! I judge whether I make the next chap depending on average of good and bad reveiws. I'm taking requests!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a complete writers block for about two days. A pack of Oreo cookies, some inspirational MLIAs, a red bull, singing the circle of life while holding up my BFF's new puppy, and a few scared pedistrians later, a new chapter was born! haha. I'd also meant for this chap to be a little OOC. I'd alson liuke to mention that these are like, one shots, and are in no particular order.**

**Highlight of the day: Walking on the sidewalk, seeing the clues of a treasure map, on clue per block. I followed it and got a bag of candy. I win.**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. My head hurt, and my arms were shaking in anger. I knew Annabeth had a huge reputation for getting all jealous, but this? Not cool.

I turned around and walked out of the apartment. It seemed like it was all becoming a routine, all the yelling and the fighting. Why? I couldn't quite figure that part yet.

I was already in the car when my phone rang.

I answered, "Hello?"

"Don't even bother coming home tonight." Annabeth's voice sounded raw, as if she was crying, and yet had the roughest, most fierce edge to it.

What was this all about, I wasn't quite sure. I started when Annabeth said I was flirting with other girls, and that I hardly payed any attention to her. That's a lie. She was my eveything. I took a deep breath, but I couldn't find the strength to start up the ignition. Annabeth was always ready to accuse, and it hardly even mattered to her what I was going to say. I don't know why, but recently she'd been on 24/7 PMS. "Percy why, didn't you do this?", "Why are you such an asshole?".

Dude, I haven't been between those thighs for weeks, and she says I always put myself before her. I sighed, remembering the whole thing that set this off.

_It was an average day at the science lab where I work. I was helping the new kid use the microscope, and she so subsequently was a girl. All the guys at work were teasing my about it, and Annabeth showed up to say hi, and overheard a bit. _

_"Annabeth, you know they are joking." I told her calmly._

_"You're a douce **(Spelling?)**!" she screamed. _

_I ran my fingers through my hair a bit. "How do you have so little faith in me Annabeth? I'M, YOUR FIANCE!" (**AN: I have no idea how to put the little accent on the e)**_

_"How can you not expect me to be upset with this?" Tears were running down her cheeks, and I wanted to kiss her so badly, and tell her I loved her._

_I took a step towards her, but she turned away. "Bye Percy."_

Everything we'd been through, and we fall apart at the smallest things. I wanted to strangle Aphrodite right then. I wished I could take out Riptide and slice up my problems, and everything could be fine, but that would be a lie.

I slid the key in the ignition and drove off into the flooded Friday night New York streets. I drove around, looking for something fun to do, but my heart was heavy. What I wanted right now was Annabeth, and Annabeth just wasn't an option.

I rolled up to the Hilton, and once in my room I flopped on the bed. This was the same hotel where we went thae day before camp started a few years ago. The first time we ever screwed. The biggest turning point of my life.

I flipped on the TV, but it was all disapointing. I went from channel to channel, eventually landing on the National Geographic, wi=hich was talking about various national monuments. That's when I knew what I had to do.

I hastily cheched out of my room, free of charge because I literally only spent ten minutes in there. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could back to my the apartment Annabeth an I shared, and ran up the stairs. I knocked on the door as hard as I could, but Annabeth clearly wasn't in the mood.

"Fuck off Percy!" she screamed.

I kept knocking for ten mintues, but Annaberth wasn't opening the door. Then I body checking the door with everything I could, and it broke the lock.

"Annabeth," I said, "I know you're mad at me, but listen."

"Percy," she pleaded, "I don't want to listen to you."

"Annabeth, I know things aren't always going to go well, and sometimes, we will fight, but the important part is I love you, and I can sleep knowing that I've made you upset. You can yell at me as much as you want, but I'm not leaving. I will never leave."

Annabeth didn't make a sound, nor did she move. That was it, I blew it. I braced my self for what she was going to yell at me, but then she started to laugh. I met her eyes, and she was crying.

"Percy, you are the worst when it comes to listening to orders. I tell you to go away, and syou come back. I tell you to shut the fukc up, and you talk anyways. You could possibly be the the most annoying, insistent guy in the world, and that's the way I love you."

I took that as cue to give her a hug. A wave of relief washed over me. I held Annabeth in my arms, and that was all that mattered.

_Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)  
And just how good it's gonna be  
We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep..._

_Baby we're gonna be..._

_ohhhh....ohhhh_

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,  
But baby can we make up now  
cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)  
girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me  
no I don't want to go to bed mad at you  
and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)_

_Neyo - Mad_

* * *

**Short, but this song has been on my mind, and I decided that I needed to add it in here. **

**Anyway, review, even though I know this chapter sucks hairy dick. LOVE CRITISISM!**

**_XOXO Meow_**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3. It's kind of short, but if didn't want to drag it. So what's up with me lately? I ran through the fountain at the mall barefoot, picking up every quarter I found. It came together and bought me some Mike and Ikes and Gobstoppers.**

**Highlight of my day: Going to get slushies with my best guy friend who I have a huge crush on. On the way home, he started to sing You Belong With Me, and I joined in. At the end of the song he got down on one knee and asked me out, and when I accepted, he slid a plastic pumpkin shaped ring on my finger. He's a real keeper.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I wanted to hurt my mom right now. It's always about her, isn't it?

I sat in my room, and I had to stop myself from punching the walls. I didn't know what to do, so I snuck out. I was on the first floor in my boarding school dorm, so it would be easy to escape through the window. It was the middle of the night, but I didn't care. I landed on the ground with a soft _thud_. I pulled my hoodie on and ran to catch a taxi. Once the car was rolling, I had time to think.

How was my mom supposed to tell me that I can't be with the guy I'm in love with? Was it too out of her liking to let me be with Poseidon's kid? Apparently so. And out of everything that my mom never did for me, she'd have the nerve to take away this haapiness?

The cab stopped infront of Percy's apartment building. I paid the driver, stepped out, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Everytime the fire escape creaked, I only got angrier. Why did Percy have to live on the ninth floor? When I finally reached the right window, tapped lightly against the pane. Percy didn't move. He was sound asleep, his face expressionless, as if time would pass him by. What was I doing here?

Never the less, I heaved the window open and scrambled inside, then turned to close the window again. Something was grabbing my shoulders, causing me to almost scream.

"Hey Wisegrl, what are you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?" he asked me, his arms on my waist.

I was about to cry. How could I even think about giving this up for my mom?

"Percy," I choked, "I--I-IIII am not allowed to see you anymore. My mom won't let me."

"Oh." Percy let me go.

"Percy, we've been going out for two years. I've gotten so accustomed to this, how could I ever let it go?"

"Is your mom trippin?" Percy's eyes were glazed.

"She's so serious about this. She wants me to find someone smarter. She says you'll let me down someday."

Tears were threatening to fall. "She said that I should let go, or she'll force me to."

"Annabeth we can't let her do that. I'd die without you!"

"Percy, it's not like I have a choice! She will personally murder you in the middle of the night when you can't defend yourself. She'll make sure you regret ever seeing me. There is no compromise!"

He secured me in a hug. "That's fine by me."

Clearly he didn't understand. "I couldn't ever let that happen to you."

Percy got really close to my ear and whispered, "We could always make it work. I'm not ready to give this up either."

I stared at his intense green eyes, but all I saw was his persistence. "You don't know when to do what's best for yourself, Seaweed Brain."

"You don't know how to pull an audible. Sometimes in life, you can't do what you're told to do, you have to leave the path which is laid before you. Make you're own decisions."

"I decide to not let you die!"

My heart wanted to stop working. I swooned, light-headed, and Percy caught me, resting me on his bed so I could regain my sense of stability. My head was out of place, and I leaned forward and kissed Percy passionately while he wasn't expecting it. His eyes widened a bit, but went back to normal just as quickly.

"Percy, if I might never see you again, can we at least...?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Up to you." he replied softly, as his arms ran up my back underneath my shirt. My back tingled from his touch.

"Well," I was enjoying this, "I'm sorry put these need to go." I sad smoothly, tugging gentlely at his pants.

He rolled, and then suddenly he was on top of me, and this wasn't just a game.

A few years ago, there was this thing all of the kids at my school were doing, were you push down on someone fingers until the would make a weird noise as they were in pain. Apparently that was going to be their 'sex noise'. I never really thought it would work.

Percy was sweaty overtop of me, and my heart was racing. Best moment of my life. I was stuck with the most impossible decision ever.

I woke up the next morning with Percy's arms wrapped tightly around me. My hair felt gross and sweaty, but that didn't matter

"Percy?" I whispered softly, and his eyes shot open. The brilliant green seemed to go straight through me.

I turned so that I'd face him, and my forehead was touch his, and the room felt tense.

"Yeah Wisegirl?" his voice surrounded me, and I swear I could hear an echo.

"I know what to do. I know it won't ever be easy, but I love you, and if everything else faded away, my love would still be there. We can get through this, I promise."

"I'll always come around, even if it is to save you from the wrath of your mom."

I laughed gently, and embraced the moment.

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Taylor Swift - Love Story_

* * *

**So review, and FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! but I also don't mind when people say nice stuff**

**Love you guys as a friend even though I've never met you!**

**_XOXO Meow_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a difficult week, so I'm sorry I haven't replied to reviews much, and I haven't had a lot of writing time. I changed things up, this chapter was very kid proof. Next chapter, probably not so nice.**

**Highlight of the day: Having a pretend seizure on the school playground to scare little kids. My teacher could stop laughing.**

Percy POV

I stared at the bunk above me. It felt as though time had slowed down, and all I could hear was the sound of my breathing and the crash of waves. My heart was pounding at perfect rhythm, 239, 240, 241, 242, 243, I was counting. All to distract myself, but what's the use? I can't distract myself from that one thought that conquered everything else. It always did.

I couldn't stay in this closed enviorment where my thoughts could trap me. I slipped on my hoodie, and ran outside and didn't stop until I'd reached the beach. I sat down on the sand dunes and stared out across the vast ocean.

"Annabeth," I whispered, "Can you hear me over there?"

Ever since Annabeth went to Greece for the summer, I couldn't stop thinking of her. It was my first year at camp when Annabeth hadn't been around, and it made me so sad. I can remember her walking down the beach with me, us getting in fights, then we'd act all immature and give each other the silent treatment. Or the time I came back from Calypso's island... _that_ was a mess. Looking back in retrospect, we were so obviously going crazy over each other, just in some serious denial.

I laughed, and almost turned around to see if Annabeth was either laughing or getting ready to kill me for thinking about it, but she was all the way across the ocean, looking at architecture. She'd always wanted to see the Parthenon.

_"Percy, do you want to come? I can definately work something out. My da would be cool with it." Annabeth's smile was so reassuring._

_"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you or anything, but I don't know anything about architecture. You'd get mad at me for being stupid or unattentive."_

_Annabeth's laugh filled my ears. "It's a learning experience!"_

_"I'm not all that good at learning Annabeth. I thought you'd figured that out by now."_

_"I guess you're right, but I don't want to spend summer without you!"_

_"Ditto." I said softly, and kissed her. "I'm just going to have to live summer without you."_

_"Please?" she whispered._

_"I don't see how." I had a guilty hole burning in my heart, even though I knew I was doing the right thing._

_Her eyes teared a bit. "See you in August."_

I looked up at the sky. A perfectly clear night, millions of stars shining through. The moon was full, and casted a blueish light on every thing, so pretty. I traced all the different constellations in the sky that Annabeth taught me during my first year at camp. First year of camp seemed so long ago, back before the big prophecy, and when I found out about my dad. Before when Gabe was around.

_"That one is Hercules." Annabeth pointed up at the group of stars._

_"How come it barely even looks humanoid? If the gods were going to throw people in the sky, could't they have made it clearer and realistic?" I complained._

_"Maybe you're just not looking hard enough." Annabeth replied._

_"I'm not blind!"_

_"Seaweed Brain, for the kid who just returned the masterbolt to Zeus and lead a quest, you're still the stupidest."_

_"I know." I said, the dropped all the sand I was holding on Annabeth's lap. "And you're the sandiest."_

_"Perseus Jackson I swear I'll kill you..." she growled, but I was way too busy laguhing._

_"Wise girl, don't you have a plan?" I laughed as she dusted off her pants. Then her look got down right murderous. _

_"Head start?" I said, then sprinted in the opposite direction as she started to chase me. I had a pretty good lead, but Anabeth is way faster than me. Bottom line, I ended on up on the ground and she was punching me._

_"Who do you not mess with?" she said triumphantly._

_"You." I rolled my eyes._

Twelve years old was fun, but I'm enjoying life a little more now. Luke's not out to kill me, Kronos isn't being annoying as hell, Annabeth and I are together, and Grover completed his life goal. The sound of the ocean was like a lulluby, so soothing and natural. I wondered if Annabeth was thinking the same thing right now, miles away, or is it morning in Greece? Who knows.

Did Annabeth think about me like I think about her all the time? Did the thought overpower everything else in her mind? Was Annabeth unable to think as well? Was it just me who missed her uncontrolably?

I sighed, and examined the night sky, capturing the beauty. Normally Annabeth would be here holding my hand in the silence, or whisper quietly so we wouldn't interrupt the waves. I only wish she was here.

A beautiful twilight, the climax of the night.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you dear  
Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_Owl City - Vanilla Twilight_

* * *

**I know, not my best work, but I felt like using this song. I was listening to it and crying while trying to fall asleep the night before I wrote this. Please review, and make some god damn song requests!**

**Meow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated for a really long time, but I lost my inspiration in writing( I know, shocker) and so, my heart wasn't in it. I was even thinking about quiting all my stories, but I found my inspiration again re-reaing the series for the 8th time. (Yes, I'm a total book loser.)**

**So anyway, here's chapter 5! Takes place after BOTL during that summer (Before TLO)**

**Highlight of the day: A guy at my school grabbed me in the hall and shoved me in a locker saying "It's not safe for you, my lady." Over the next minute, I heard a lot of screaming, and when the guy let me out of the locker, there was water everywhere. I asked one girl what happened, and they was a major water balloon ambush. It's nice to know that I'm loved.**

Percy POV

I stared at Annabeth, and in those three seconds, it all came down on me. My breathing slowed, my head was spinning, and I was about to collapse.

"I gotta go Annabeth." I said in a trance, then sprinted off towards my cbain. I didn't stop until I was safely inside and the doors were locked. I leaned against the wall, then slid to the floor. This wasn't happening to me. It was Annabeth, not a girl. Why was this happening?

I took a few mintues gather myself. I just had a meltdown, I needed time to think about it.

Was it always like this, or just start now? Was this just some stupid crush involving Aphrodite being a dumb bitch? Was it really something?

My thought were interrupted by Annabeth knocking on the door. "You okay Percy?"

"It's fine, go away!" I said back.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just feel kind of weird. I'm staying in quarantine for a while." That would buy me some time.

"Suit yourself."

She didn't speak again, which let me assume she left. I sat there, and I wondered, would Annabeth ever feel the same way about me? I don't know. Annabeth loved Luke, and Luke isn't the most lovable guy. Maybe she's into the bad boy. I laughed, no way.

Situation is still unchanged, and I'm still stuck here clueless. I'm almost fifteen, but I've known Annabeth for years. Could I have felt this way before and just never have understood it, or just didn't realize. Aphrodite talked to me, is this her way of making fun of me? The dinner conch sounded, sending me back into my regular thoughts. How was I supposed to face Annabeth now that everything feels so different?

I combed throiugh my hair for the first time in the last week, looked at myself in the mirror. Presentable? I think so.

I ran from my cabin hoping to avoid all contact, but Annabeth seemed to find me. Annabeth, the girl my hert was dying for. What happened was I tripped over her.

She was laughing at me. "Watch your balance Seaweed Brain!"

"Uh, sorry?" I replied, and got up dusting off my pants.

"What's the rush?" she eyed me suspiciously.

"Um, I was late for dinner?" I panted.

"No, you're actually kind of ahead of everyone else."

"Oh, well.." I trrailed off. I had nothing to say, and Annabeth was making me nervous.

"You've been acting really weird today..." Annabeth was thinking.

"I'm not a normal kid." Ha.

"Yes, I've already established that. No, you're being extra weird. What's wrong?"

"Look, Chiron's coming. Gotta get to my table. You should go before you get yelled at too." I said in a hurry, and walked off in a separate direction. Everything felt awkward and I felt stupid for the way I acted. Percy Jackson, you fucking dipshit, what is wrong with me?

Dinner went slowly and painfully, and I kept my eyes on my food the whole time. I didn't even dare to look up, because then I might see... Annabeth. I peeked for about half a second, and she was watching me warily, as if I had a problem. I most certainately had a problem.

"Hey!" her voice surprised me, and I spat out the Coke I was drinking. "Nice going Seaweed Brain." she laughed.

"Haha." I said sarcastically.

"Not my fault you're a clutz."

"Sure, you just keep thinking that." I replied, but I really meant it. HOw can I be cool around her when I feel.....?

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, I only said hey." she said with mock anger, but a smile was pulling at the sides of her lips.

"Last time I checked, you didn't say it quietly in an undisruptive manner."

She laughed. "Who cares?"

I fake frowned at her. "You know what, it's hard for me to try to continue this relationship when you aren't putting in any effort. It's as if you don't really have my best interests in mind. I think we might need a divorce." I complained in my best gay voice.

"But I like, totally need you! A legit dependancy!" Annabeth was crying form laughing so hard.

"That's always what you say," I countered, "But I'm wondering if you've ever really meant it."

"So you want to walk, and maybe we could try to work something out?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. It might strain my inner chi. My heart doesn't have time for more heart break you know!"

"Please?" She was on her knees in begging position, but got back up.

"Well..." I slowed down.

"No, I really just want to talk to you for a while." Her eyes met mine, and I could tell she was being really sincere.

"What about?" I asked, dropping the gay voice.

"I don't know, anything. I'm totally stressed right now, and I need someone to relax around." She smiled weakly, and I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, or how her hair swept over her shoulders perfectly.

"Yeah, sure."

I could here some of the other girls whispering, "Hey look, Annabeth and Percy are flirting again. We all know she wants his cock in her mouth.", but I'm pretty sure that Annabeth didn't hear, and I wasn't ready to tell her. To let anyone ruin this moment.

"Come on," I gestured my head towards the field, "Let's go."

She stared at me, and my heart was racing, wondering if she had ever, or would ever feel the same way about me.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

**Wow, this chapter took me so long to write! Anyway, review, and I'm waiting for seom song requests (I might even be a total bitch and wait for at least 5 song requests before updating)**

**Meow**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

What's up? I'd forgot to say that the song in the last chapter was Crush by David Archuleta. I could replace the chapter, but this is easier.

**Sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been having a busy week, and I had writers block until I found inspiration and an idea. Thanks to 101warriorsrox for the song!**

**The story takes place while Annabeth and Percy are about 19.**

**Highlight of the day: I was raking leaves this morning and I found a blue Easter egg. I still haven't figured out where it came from.**

Annabeth POV

No, no, no, no, no. I silently cried to myself, and slid to the floor. My whole body was shaking, this couldn't be happening to me, but this was fifth fucken pee stick, and they all showed my biggest enemy: the pink plus sign of doom.

Think Annabeth think, what could I do? Out of all the mistakes I've made in my life, none of them had been this bad. How was I supposed to raise a child?

My heart stopped. How on Earth was I going to tell Percy?

I couldn't move or breathe. Percy almost here, how could I tell him, how could I explain..... I couldn't, but how could I hide it? He was coming to visit all the way from New York tonight for three months or so, how could he miss my stomach getting fat?

I knew he'd understand if this was a normal issue, because he was the best person on this planet, but I knew he'd leave me when he knew...he knew...

The baby isn't his. I couldn't keep myself together. He was going to find out, and he would never, ever talk to me again. I already regretted it enough, and I hoped Percy would never find out. He was everything I wanted, but somehow I'd let everything slip away in one night, and I there was no way I could hate myself more than I do.

"Come on Annabeth, you have to meet Percy at the airport! I thought you loved him or something!" my dad yelled up the stairs.

"Yeah, coming!" I wiped my face off. _I thought I loved him too._ I shoved the prenancy tests under my bed and out of sight.

Dread filled my heart as I started up the car. Should I tell him straight up? I didn't want him to find out on his own. My head was spinning. Why did I get into this mess in the first place? Aphrodite.

He was charming and sweet, and he was into architecture. I hadn't seen Percy in over a year, and it all just slipped my mind. I was crying so mcuh that I couldn't see anymore. I pulled over to the side of the road, wiped the tears from my face, and took a few deep breaths. I had to go meet Percy at the airport. I couldn't run forever.

_Athena , help me _I prayed_, please say this isn't happening._

I got back onto the road, and drove down to the airport, hoping for a miracle. Nothing happened.

I parked and walked in to the arrivals terminal. Surely enough, there was old Seaweed Brain, staring straight at me.

"Annabeth!" he grinned ear to ear. I could only think of how much he would hate me soon.

"Hey." I said half-heartedly as he came and gave me a hug. I couldn't help myslef, I was crying.

"What's wrong?" Percy held me tighter as if he could protect me from my problems.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked me gently, but I shook my head on his shoulder. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the car. I just kept crying and clinging to his neck.

I'd always tried to cover up how I felt, but I just stopped hiding. Percy somehow threw his bag in the back seat without dropping me, and he tried to lower me into the passenger seat, but I wouldn't let him go.

"Annabeth, how about I drive? You need to let go."

I nodded slightly, and my grip loosened. I was letting him go, but I didn't want him to leave. What a mess. The worst part was Percy had no idea.

We drove in silence, and when we reached my house, I got out of the car and walked to the steps.

"Hey, can I go take a shower?" Percy asked once we got insde.

"Go ahead and use the one in my room." I responded, collapsing on the couch. I stayed in the exact same position for twenty minutes. How would I tell him?

"Annabeth, what's this about?" Percy's voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned to face him, and he was there holding one of the pee sticks. No way.

"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared."

"The plus sign means prego, right?" he sounded in a trance, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

I nodded slowly, but tears were threatening, and I wanted to keep it together.

Percy pushed his hand through his hair, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. "When did you take the test?"

I broke down, but Percy didn't rush to my side. He stood still, looking at the pregnancy test.

"Today," I hardly whispered.

"Annabeth, what, who, why?" Percy was staring into space.

"Percy, I know you hate me, but please don't leave!" I got off of the chair and walked towards him.

I put my hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it off.

"I don't know what to say." his tone was harsh.

"I'm sorry, I already hate myself enough, I dont want you to hate me forever too."

I pulled him around so he'd look into my eyes. "Annabeth.."

"Please, I don't know what to do! I'm going ot lose all of my friends, and my parents won't talk to me, and I'm about to be dumped."

Percy didn't say a word for a long time. I was afraid, but I didn't dare move.

"Who said you were about to be dumped?"

My heart crept to my throat. "What do you mean?"

Percy curled his arms around me. "We'll figure something out, okay? Don't worry."

I cried more than I ever did before, simply because I knew I had the best guy in the world to hold me right there and take care of me.

_Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right_

Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do

_Jason Derulo - Whatcha Say_

* * *

**Hey kids!**

**I'm sorry that this chapter kinda sucked, but give a fuck?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! (If you've got his far, you've proabaly read the whole thing) and please keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here's chapter seven!**

**I'm guestimating that I'm going to write a total of 10-12 chapters, so I need one of two amazing songs more! Whoever comes up with the best one gets virtual cookies and 3.141592654!**

**I'd make more chapters, but I have another story that I've wrote two chapters for already, and I'm dying to publish it, but I want to wrap this story up first.**

**Highlight of the day: I saw some people cleaning up the mess after they hit a deer while driving. Several people were telling the people who hit the deer that the car damage wasn't so bad, while I screamed "YOU WERE THE ONES WHO KILLED BABMBI'S MOM!" and ran away. Still haven't gotten over it.**

**This chapter takes place while Percy and Annabeth are approximately 29 years old and married.**

Percy POV

It hurts when I look at her. Every time I see Annabeth's face, it's as if she's not satisfied anymore, and it makes my heart break a little more each time.

"Have a great day Percy," Annabeth forced a smile.

"See you later." I responded as I walked out he door.

I parked the car at work, but I didn't get out, instead I thought.

Where did everything go wrong? We got older.

I miss the times when I was at camp, and Annabeth was the only thing in my world. Why couldn't she still be that one thing that kept me going every single day?

I sighed and headed inside. Days were getting harder to bear, and it felt like I was walking on life's road alone. Every single moment was stressful, and my heart hurt. I'm not sure if it was a mental thing, or if I was really phsically heart sick or something.

What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't even remember why Annabeth and I got married in the first place anymore. It feels as though our relantionship gets shit on, slowly breaking down by the second. I could've been a god, I could've been a hero forever, and the reason I said no seems so far away. Was I high?

My life would've been so different if I became a god. I would be care free and powerful, and I wouldn't be a victim of time.

At least, not until everyone I ever knew died. Annabeth was dying inside, and I can tell. But no, I could change things, and I would.

Work went by quickly, and I hardly was focused on anything I did. My head was somewhere else, back in my teens, when life seemed to be fast paced, and everything was all action and fun.

As soon as I was able to leave, I did, and I literally ran down the steps instead of taking the elevator because it seemed faster. I drove home at speeds that would have gotten my license destroyed, buht I didn't care.

I burst threw the door, startling Annabeth so much, she dropped her plate and flung out her knife.

I ran straight by her, and picked her up and carried her outside on the back porch, and she was laughing like crazy. "Come on, put me down!"

The setting sun cast an orange glow on everything, lighting the side of Annabeth's face perfectly.

"Percy, what's this about?" Annabeth smiled, the beautiful smile I hadn't seen for what felt like forever.

"Maybe I don't like feeling alone." I held her tightly, she smelled amazing.

"Maybe I don't want to be either," she sighed,as I put her down. "But it always feels like I am, and I'm wondering when I'll feel alive."

"What if we didn't have to be alone?" My forehead was close to touching hers, and the moment was tense.

"What if things don't work out well?" Annabeth forwned, and it was the first time she had really expressed that she was actually unhappy.

"What if we let go of the fear of it all?" my voice was soft.

My fingers felt their way towards hers, and we held hands, and the energy seemed to buzz.

"What if you'd dance with me?" I whispered in her ear.

Annabeth faltered. "I don't know... I'm not sure I'm ready for my heart to break again." She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'll admit that you were a better fighter than me." I offered, and she smiled.

"Deal."

It was awkward, I can't actually remember the last time Annabeth and I dnaced at all, it felt so long ago. I twirled her around, and I could feel my heart beating fast, just like hers was, just like it always did when we danced together. The moment was amzing, and suddenly, the problems in life weren't as bad. I was sixteen again, spinning Annabeth around on the beach, and she was the prettiest girl in the world, and I was the happiest guy. With that, we weren't dancing anymore. In fact, we were on top the king size bed, and Annabeth didn't have any clothes on. How did we get there? Give a fuck, it felt amazing, and I felt alive again. My head was spinning, and Annabeth was her gorgeous lively self again. How could I have gone so long without this?

When it all stopped, and I remembered what was happening, I stroked the back of Annabeth's back, drawing stick figure people with my finger. A reenactment of the battle on my birthday.

"Percy," Annabeth turned around to look at me, and her eyes glittered, but there was hurt behind them, "I feel amazing, but will this last? Wil I be stuck feeling like life isn't worth it for years?"

"I promise, never again." I touched my fingertips to hers.

"Do we really even belong together, I'm not sure anymore!" Annabeth's eyes were intense, and I could tell she was being as sincere as possible. She really was uncertain.

"Of course," I kissed her cheek, but she moved her face away.

She closed her eyes. "How do you know?"

"If my heart was a house," I whispered, "You'd be right at home."

_You're the sky that I fell through  
And I remember the view  
Whenever I'm holding you_

_The sun hung from a string  
Looking down on the world  
As it warms over everything_

_Chills run down my spine  
As our fingers entwine  
And your sighs harmonize with mine_

_Unmistakably  
I can still your heart  
Beat fast when you dance with me_

_We got older, and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)  
I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh well, you'll survive)  
So I may aswell ditch my dismay (Bombs away-ay-ay, Boms away-ay-ay)_

_Circle me, and the needle moves gracefully  
Back and forth  
If my heart was a compass you'd be north_

_Risk it all cuz I'll catch you if you fall  
Wherever you go  
If my heart was a house you'd be home_

_Owl City- If My Heart was a House_

**This chapter took me a long time, and I'm aware that I broke one of my sacred rules...... no artist repeats, but the song's so cute that I had to use it. Don't worry, I've already punished myself for the crime; I listened to Party in the USA and The Climb for two hours, along with a half hour of One Time. _That's _how pissed I am at myself.**

**Review, and flames if you want, I don't care.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I didn't update sonner, but I've been too sad and pissy to write, then I made a new story. You see, my parnets left me home alone for three days, and over that time I got in a huge fight with my boyfriend. So I was crying in my bedroom singing The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift at 3 am when I heard some loud noise outside. I was ready to yell at them when I realized my boyfriend had carried his electric guitar and amp all the way to my house to play Tongue Tied for me and ask for me to come back. I realized why I love him, and then I wrote this. **

**Anyway, this oneshot takes place during TLO. Thank you to 101warriorsrox for the song (again). Virtual cookies for you.**

**Highlight of the Day: I was walking down the street when I car drove by blasting One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bieber. Little kids on the other side of the street covered their ears and screamed "Make it STOP!" My faith in that generation has been restored.**

Annabeth POV

"You know," I nervously swept my hair over my shoulder," The whole thing with Beckendorf and Silena. It kind of makes you think. About... what's important. About losing people who are important."

_Oh please Percy_, I thought to myself,_ don't you understand what I mean? Please just tell me you like me back!_

He just nodded, and I was hoping that he would finally make a move, finally start trying too.

"Um, yeah," Percy stammered. "Like ... is everything cool with your family?"

My heart sank in my chest, and I gulped back my emotions. Oh, why did it have to be so hard?

"My dad wanted to take me to Greece this summer. I've always wanted to see--"

"The Parthenon." Percy said straight away, and I was happy that he remembered what I wanted. It made me feel kind of special.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah."

"That's okay, there'll be other summers, right?" Percy kept his smile intact.

_No, there won't be_ I said silently in my head. _This is why I've been trying so hard to get you to see....., but you just won't listen_.

I went to my scroll. "Three out of five, for a sloppy head conselor. Come on. Let's finish your reports and get back to Chiron."

On the way to the big house, I couldn't help but feel a little down. I'd tried to hide the way I feel about Percy, always dropping hints so he would take initiative, so why doesn't he get the picture yet?

Percy cleared his throat, reading a report. "Dear Grover, Woods outside Toronto attacked by giant evil badger. Tried to do as you suggested and summon power of Pan. No effect. Many naiads'trees destroyed. Retreating to Ottawa. Please advise. Where are you? --Gleeson Hedge, protector."

I frowned. "You haven't heard anything from him? Even with your empathy link?"

Percy just shook his head sadly. He looks kind of cute when he can't understand something, which is often. It was all I was thinking about as Percy looked at me really seriously.

"Annabeth." he stopped walking, we were close to the tetherball courts. I never really like tetherball. THere isn't any really big strategy, the person who's bigger and stroger wins.

"Listen," Percy continued, "I had this dream about, um, Rachel. You see, she was in her bedroom, and she was throwing darts at a picture of me, and then her dad walked in and said something about her having headaches..."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. First he leaves camp just to go hang out with her, and now he dreams about her. What about me? Do I even matter to him. Why can't he love me instead?

I rolled up my inspection scroll without saying a word. Rachel had always been in the way, and she seemed to enjoy it too. "What to you want me to say?" I said hostiliy.

Percy looked away for a second. "I'm not sure. You're the best strategist I know. If you were Kronos planning this war, what would you do next?"

So my opinion matters? "I'd use Typhon as a distraction. Thne I'd hit Olympus directly while the gods were in the West."

"Just like in Rachel's picture." Percy said.

I was ready to strangle him, or even worse, cry. Rachel this, Rachel that, when was Percy going to notice me? I hate that bitch! We might only have a week left, and Percy hardly hangs out with me anymore. I wanted to scream.

"Percy," I was so angry and frustrated, "Rachel is just a mortal."

"But what if the dream is true? Those other Titans-- they said Olympus would be destroyed in a matter of days. They said they had plenty of other challenges. And what's with the picture of Luke as a kid--"

I gritted my teeth, because I didn't want to hear anything else about Rachel and her dreams. "We'll just have to be ready."

"How? Just look at our camp. We can't even stop fighting each other. And I'm supposed to get my stupid soul reaped."

I threw my scroll down on the ground, because I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I knew we shouldn't have shown you the prophecy. All it did was scare you. You run away from things when you're scared."

"Me? Run away?" Percy tried to defend himself, but I was all the anger I had surpress was surfacing.

I got right up to his face. "Yes, you. You're a coward, Percy Jackson!" I felt like I was going to cry. "If you don't like our chances, maybe you should go on vacation with Rachel."

"Annabeth--"

"If you don't like our company." It hurt to say this, but that was because it was the truth. _Please Percy, just say what I'm dying to hear_.

"That's not fair!"

I pushed him out of my way and stormed off. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I knew he would never understand what I really meant. My heart hurt as I broke into a run until I was out of sight, and I could hardly see anymore as tears blurred my vision. All I ever wanted was for him to at least acknoledge how I felt, and to take advantage of the fact that I tried so much, to eventually pick up how I felt. I kissed him, dropped hints, and yet, no response. I've gone as far as I can go, it's up to him to do the rest of the work while I wait.

I just want him to compromise, to meet me halfway.

_Will you meet me halfway, right at the borderline  
That's where i'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night and day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

_Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway  
_

**So, what do you think? Did you think it was bad, decent, shitty? Give some reposnsage and I don't mind getting flames!**


	9. Author's Note

**Sorry to bother all of you, but I'm running out of songs, and I have the cutest song that I'd like to use, but it's by Owl City. Do you mind if I triple use him? I mean, you're the readers, and it's your opinion that really matters.**

**_XOXO Meow_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but things were pretty busy with me. On top of that, I wasn't really in the mood to write, and I've been doing a lot of reading instead. Like in the past week, I 've read _Ruined by Paula Morris _for the tenth time, _The Prophecy of the Sisters, _and _The Demigos Files. _**

**So anyways, here's chapter 9. It takes place two years after TLO.**

**Highlight of the Day: I went to go see Santa at the mall today with a couple of friends. I was the oldest out of all the kids there (Most were five or under). So I went to sit on Santa's lap and said I wanted an Easy Bake Oven, My Little Pony, Barbie Fairytopia, and a whole bunch of other little kid stuff. At the very end, I said "And I want a bag of weed and my virginity back" as a joke. His expression? Priceless.**

Percy POV

I could see the sun setting outside of my cabin. The view from the floor was amazing, but it still didn't make me feel any better. I had a feeling that nothing on the earth could console me. She was flooding into my mind non-stop, and it was simply crazy for that to happen.

I'd seen Annabeth for the first time in months this afternoon, the first day of camp, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to catch my breath just because she looked so cute. And all it did was break my heart. You see, the whole time that I was stuck in the past, Annabeth florished. She back to Sanfransico with her dad after we broke it off, and we kind of lost all contact. It had been so long since we stopped going out, so why couldn't I take my mind off of her?

I will admit, I feel a lot better than I did before, be still all I do is go back over the times when she was with me, when everything else in the world didn't matter. It was just us. And back when we didn't see the complications, and life was a playground for us to discover. We'd sneak out after hours to hang out in the woods, or sit underneath the stars and think of where our lives were going to go.

How we thought we'd be together forever. And I miss everything about her. The way she'd scream and hide behind me whenever she saw a spider, and I'd become her hero whenever I killed one. Or the way she'd call me stupid, know the answer to a question, but leave it to me to find the answer it on my own. Or the way her hair always fell out of her ponytail and she'd get angry at it.

And then it was the night everything went absolutely wrong.

_"Seaweed Brain, hurry your lazy ass up!" Annabeth called back after me._

_I never really understood why girls liked picnics, but because this was Annabeth, and she'd get extremely mad and kill me if I didn't do what she wanted every once in a while, I agreed._

_See, we weren't supposed to be out tonight, but I'd found a way to sneak her out of boarding school and I'd left my apartment as soon as Paul and Mom were asleep._

_So that's how we got here, on the beach, having a 2:00 a.m. picnic._

_The water waved softly, and the moon cast the white-blue light everywhere. The temperature wasn't too hot or too cold, and the breze was noticable, but still very light. I decided everything about the night was perfect, especially Annabeth._

_I threw down the blanket on the ground, and Annabeth fixed it, then we popped open a coke and passed it back and forth for a while, just talking about how our lives were going. Overall, very relaxing, and Annabeth seemed to glow in the moonlight. She stopped moving for a second, then started to hold my hand. It was normal, a habit, so I thought nothing of it until she looked me dead in the eyes._

_"I love you." she whispered._

I have no idea why, but things just went downhill from there. We just... I don't know, everything became difficult and awkward and angry. Everytime we solved one of our problems, another one took it's position, and things were spinning out of control. Sometimes I felt like I wanted her to just leave forever, and maybe I'd finally get the peace I wanted. _Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it._

I'd never thought much of the saying until it effected me. We decided that we couldn't go on any long, and parted ways, and ever since, she's all I can think about. I feel sad a lot of the time and I know that if I could take it all back, I would. I would--

A brisk knock on the door startled me. Most people who knew what was best for them left me alone.

"Hello?" I yelled.

"Seaweed Brain, can we talk?" Annabeth's familiar voice rang through my ears.

"Sure." I got off of the ground, and went to the door. She was the same old Annabeth, gorgeous, but dangerous.

"I wanted to say hi, and that I hope you've been okay and everything."

_No, I've been completely fucked up. _"Yeah, you?"

She smiled. "Things have been great. I've started looking at colleges, and I wanted to say that I really miss you, but I've realized that nothing lasts forever."

She sounded like she did a few years back, when she said everything happy in her life hadn't lasted too long.

She cleared her throat. "I want you to know I don't regret it. It was an unbelievable expreience."

My heart stopped. So basically, she's telling me that she doesn't still feel any sort of sadness about it, and that she's doing great without me. I wanted to cry, but big guys don't cry and it would be kind of embarssing.

"Annabeth, archery!" Malcolm called at her.

"I gotta go." she said, and she ran away before I could say anything else.

"I miss you more than anything in the world." I whispered, even though she wouldn't hear it.

I lowered my head, and turned to go back into my cabin.

She may have gotten a tan, but I still have a sunburn.

_She took my hand in hers and whispered her love for me  
The lantern died that night, but we didn't have to see  
Implying that she's the bee's knees nad I am the cat's meow  
It's funny how she recalls what I can't remember now_

_When her smile came back  
And I didn't feel half as horrible  
She gave me a heart attack  
Just because she looked so adorable  
We both put our sunblck on  
Lay on the beach  
And vowed that we'd live and we'd learn  
Yeah but she got a tan and I got a sunburn_

_Owl City - Sunburn_

**Gods, I love that song! The whole songs better suited, but I'm not going to type out all the lyrics for you! Besides, I chose this song because I have a history of break ups, and lets just say I'm not the one who gets the tan.**

**Thnks to everyone who reviewed, I might not update soon because my cousins from Australia are coming for christmas, but then again, I just might update!**

**Meow**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey people!**

**It's been approximately 2 months since I updated. I know, it's shameful, and I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take this long to write this! I got writers block, then found an idea while trying to get money. Epic, I know.**

**Highlight of the Day: I was watching the classic Disney movies (Aladdin, Mulan, Tarzan, etc) when I started to watch Hercules. I imagined Percy was Hercules, and Meg was Annabeth, and suddenly the movie was twice as good.**

Annabeth POV

"Health class. Great." Percy said sarcastically.

I smiled. School was probably twice as much fun ever since I started attending Goode with Percy. I almost cried from happiness when I finally got transferred.

Students piled into the room and I took a seat next to Percy in the third row. We compromised, not at the back, but not at the front either. I dropped my binder on my desk as the teacher, Mrs. Garret, walked into the classroom.

"Hello students!" she said cherrfully. This lady was always cheerful, it was like a breath of fresh air. OTher than the fact she taugh Heath, Mrs. Garret could be my favourite teacher. She understands that I have dyslexia, and still doesn't treat me like a nuissance. She has a family, so her life isn't all work, but she takes an interest in her students. She always treats students as her equal, as if our opinions are just as valid as hers.

"Hello Mrs. Garret," everyone replied.

She smiled enthusiastically. "Today, we are going to talk about drugs, and why you shouldn't use them."

Students laughed. I knew a lot of these people did drugs. It's a fact. You can catch them at the small park across the road getting high during lunch or after school. Stupid people, why does anyone need drugs? They're so stupid anyway. No one in their right mind would-

That's when I noticed Percy laughing out loud too. Percy wasn't that kind of guy, right?

I shot him a look. He smiled "Oh come on Annabeth," he whispered while the teacher wasn't looking, "It's just drugs. You act like it's a big deal."

My stomach dropped. Did Percy...? No he would, he's got too much sense to be that stupid, but suddenly, I was unsure. The way he shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal left me wondering...is that why he acts so zoned out sometimes? Because he's hit a joint? Because he's having wild hallucinations?

My mind was spinning with different cases, and I felt uneasy. I tried to stay calm on the outside, but I was really panicking in my heart. Could it be that Percy wasn't realy all I thought he was? Could it be that he's been keeping secrets like that?

As the last bell rang declaring school was over, I stood up quickly and walked out of the classroom without so much of a glance toward Percy. I bolted straight to my locker, and didn't look back. I was feeling pissed right now. Drugs are stupid, only stupid people do drugs. It is a simple concept. I knew he was a Seaweed Brain, but he had sense, right?

"Annabeth, you okay?"

I couldn't look at him. "Are drugs okay for you?"

His voice was uneasy. "What are you saying?"

I turned and looked him in the eyes. "Are you on drugs Percy? ARE YOU ON DRUGS?"

"No," he smiled, "not at all."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why did you laugh so much in health class then?"

"Beacause," he rolled his eyes, "Drugs are a total joke."

"Really Percy? Because they don't seem to funny to me!"

"They're a joke, because I don't need them."

I got a weird feeling in my stomach, and suddenly I felt a little stupid. "Right, hero of Olympus, why would you need drugs?"

He put his hands on his hips and stuck his chest out a bit so he'd look a little more buff. "Yes, hero," he slid his arm around my waist, "And you are my heroine."

I smirked. "Yes, I do save your life a lot of the time."

His face scrunched up a bit, and turned his attention back to his locker, and closed it. "Come on, we've gotta catch the 2:55 train or we'll have to detour and get home later."

I checked my watch. "Right, so we've got 23 minutes. That's lots of time."

I picked up my back-pack and pushed through the jam of people by the door. God damn it, I hated those Lululemon gym bags anf TNA bags. They were so big, they always got in my way. Not only are they impractical, but also cuase back damage.

"Annabeth, calm your shit!" Percy said from behind me.

"I can't get through!"

"You want me to speed up the process?"

I rolled my eyes. "No shit, but how are you-"

Suddenly I heard screaming. "OH MY GOD, THE WATER FOUNTAIN EXPLODED!"

"Oh no, let's go see what happened." Percy said in a suspicious voice.

We walked straight past the spraying water, and out the vaccant doors. People were running away from the spray, and water was flooding a bit of the hallway. The janitor was running towards the scence with a mop. We walked on the sidewalk and talked a little until we passed a group of druggies smoking a joint.

"They look like they're having a blast," Percy commented.

I got that uneasy feeling. "Percy, you told me the truth, right?"

He nodded. "I told you, I don't need drugs."

"Why?"

"Because you're my heroine,"

"Percy, I don't see how-"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and his face was really close to mine. "Did you know that you're the best drug on the planet?"

"What?"

He smiled. "You are my heroine. Your love is the sweetest sin."

He leaned in and kissed me, and all my fear melted away in that moment.

_I feel like a hero, and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

**Wow, it's not my best stuff, but I got inspiration to right this while sitting outside singing with my guitar to make bus fare and staring at the potheads across the street when my boyfriend called me...**

**Please click that green and white button! More reviews, faster the chapters are written. Once again, sorry it took so long to update!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello!**

**Reasons for not updating sooner:**

**1. I broke my foot**

**2. My other computer broke down, and the file was lost. I can't even remember what I wrote the chapter about.**

**3. My parents took my iPod away because I got injured, which was normally the source of my inspiration for a chapter.**

**4. I didn't have an idea**

**I'd also like to say that having over 100 reviews is like... WOW! You guys are awesome, thanks for your support. I showed my brother and rubbed it in his face because he basically said I sucked completely at writing and no one would ever read my shit. So you reviewers are the one's who let me tell him to suck it. Thank you!**

**Anyway, none of that matters because I made this update. You can send me hate reviews for taking so long if you want. By the way, this is the penultimate chapter (second last chapter).**

**Highlight of the Day: My brother just got home from the doctor with the diagnosis of STD. Soft Tissue Damage. I actually rolled on the floor laughing my ass off.**

Annabeth POV

_X = yr2_

_X = 24_

I smiled at my work. It had taken me a while, but I'd finally finished my math homework. I closed up my text book and note book, and shoved them into my back pack, quickly checking my planner to make sure I was done all of my homework. Of course, I was. I never forget to do a school assignment.

The sun was setting outside, and the breeze swept in through my window, filling my room with fresh air. I could smell the ocean in it, and I smiled.

Springtime already, I was excited. The cold weather was replaced by mild, and it made my heart race, though the reason is against my better knowledge.

Spring comes before summer, which meant long days of sun and scorching heat.

Summer means I go to Camp Halfblood.

Camp Halfblood means I get to see the one and only Percy Jackson, who sets my heart on fire whenever he is around.

I flopped on my bed, and closed my eyes. He would notice me this summer, that was the plan. He would see me and realize that I'm perfect for him. His sea green eyes will stare into mine, my hand in his, and the moment will be like magic, we'll--

_Ping!_

My eyes shot open, and looked frantically around my room. Were my ears messing with me?

_Ping!_

I looked around again, my eyes setting upon my window.

_Ping!_

A tiny pebble flew up and hit the glass. Got off my bed and walked towards the window, ready to tell off any creepy guy who was waiting at the bottom. Instead, I saw Luke Castellan, and my heart jumped. He waved around a white t-shirt, and I understood. He was here under a diplomatic approach, he couldn't attack me without breaking ancient laws.

I raced down the stairs and took a deep breath, then stepping out onto porch, closing the front door behind me. My knife was up my sleeve, just in case, but if it really came down to it, would I be able to kill Luke?

I cleared my head of those thoughts as I stepped closer to him. His blue eyes lit up at the sight of me, but his face looked worn, and he looked kind of scared. He met my eyes.

"Hi Annabeth," he sad with a small smile.

I studied him warily, waiting for some sort of trap to spring, and I'd be kidnapped or beat up. Something.

Luke noticed my expression. "Annabeth, I just need to talk to you, I need your help. I need you to save me."

His expression was so pained, I wanted to tell him I'd do anything for him, but I held my ground, as much as it hurt. "Why the fuck would you need my help?"

He winced at my language. Good. "Run away with me Annabeth, just like the old days. Before camp happened. It'll be like when you me and Thalia were a family, but nothing will break us apart this time."

I didn't say anything, and his expression got weaker. "Please Annabeth."He brushed strands of hair out of my face the way he used to, and put his hand on my shoulder.

_Resist Annabeth, resist_ I told myself. "Luke, don't you have your happy little monster cruise and Kronos to go take care of?" I said in my harshest tone, though I'm sure I didn't sound the way I wanted to.

He looked scared. "Annabeth, I need to get away. Kronos," he winced, "is going to use me like a stepping stone, and he'll become more powerful. He's using me. I need you, I need to run away. Annabeth, I'm scared. Please help me!"

I looked into his pleading eyes, but I looked away. "I don't trust you."

"You shouldn't, I've been terrible to you, but this the only way I'll survive. I really care about you, I do. You know it, I can tell. Annabeth, run away with me."

I froze in place. I could have Luke back, what I'd worked to have was so in reach, he was standing on my yard, begging for me. He closed in on me, placing his forehead down on mine. He was tempting me. I'd loved Luke for so long, but he was so out of reach hands slipped into mine, and he pulled a bit closer. "Annabeth, you're what I need."

The first rain drop hit my head, knocking me out of my trance. I stepped back from him, and made him release his grip on me."Go away Luke. I don't think I'll take up on your offer."

Rain was pouring down, drenching me in water. Water, son of Poseidon. Was he why I was saying no? Would I have run away with Luke if it wasn't for Percy Jackson? I wasn't sure of myself.

Luke's voice softened. "I'll take care of you Annabeth, I'll make sure you are safe. I'll give you everything you need, I'd lay down my life for you. You're smart Annabeth. You know you won't get an offer like that from anyone else. You'd be crazy not to come with me."

I didn't meet his eyes. "I can't Luke, I care about you, but how do I know you'll really be there for me? You've tried to kill me, more than once too."

He didn't move a muscle, let alone speak.

I cleared my throat. "How could I run off with you when there is someone else I know would never hurt me?"

Luke's eyes flared with anger. "It's that Jackson kid, isn't it? That's why you're not coming?"

I didn't look at him.

He stared at me, looking half angry, half broken. "Then you might as well fight me now," he choked, "because it will be your last chance."

Tears were threatening. "I can't, I love you." I whispered.

He turned around hastily and marched away, and could have sworn I saw a tear in his eye, but I couldn't be sure. I ran back up to my room, and grabbed my pillow and screamed in frustration, and in my anger, knocked a picture frame off my bedside table. I picked it up to see Percy's arm slung around my shoulders, and my head leaning against his arm, and we were smiling like everything in the world was actually okay.

I took a deep breath. Luke used to be my hero, but not anymore, I will not be his damsel in distress, who after being saved once will fall into his arms. Because things change, and I'm not going to let him mess around with me, let him think he can do whatever and I'll still run to him.

Because he isn't irreplaceable.

_Standing inthe front yard_  
_Telling me how I'm such a fool_  
_Talking bout _  
_How I'm never going to find a man like you_

_Beyonce - Irreplaceable_

_And there you are on your knees_  
_Begging for forgiveness_  
_Begging for me_  
_Just like I've always wanted_  
_But I'm so sorry_

_Cuz I'm not your princess_  
_This ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm gonna find someone someday_  
_Who might actually treat me well_

_Taylor Swift - White Horse_

**I orginally wrote this chapter based on Irreplaceable, but after I was finished, I realized that White horse worked really well, possibly better, with it so I threw it in too. Review people, review!**


	13. Sorry, Author's Note

Hey people!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I have a set of reasons.

First of all, I read in...seasons. Books come in seasons. Right now I'm in a season of _Maximum Ride_ with a bit of _Some Girls Are_. I'm not really reading PJO, and I feel uninspired. Don't get me wrong, I still know where I'm going with the story, I just don't feel like writing it right now, and because my focus is on another story, I don't want to put make characters OOC.

I'm also really busy. Soccer season just kicked up and I'm back on my Daily Summer Fitness Routine. I'm in this local play, I have a dance recital soon, I've started kick-boxing, and I'm on the track team this year. So lots of stuff to do. And then there's the other things

See, imagine a girl. Now Imagine she's highly involved with sports and drama and singing and she works hard to get amazing grades in school and be perfect at practically everything because she's a perfectionist. Her parents believe she has eating disorder (s) and believes she needs to see a therapist again. On top of that, everyone at school thinks she's a slut and that she's slept with her boyfriend, boyfriend's brother, and the guy living a couple doors down the street in less than one week. Throw in some post-attempted rape issues. Stir. You've basically got me.

So anyway, my life is REALLY fucked right now, and I'll be honest when I say I won't be updating for a while. I'll try to as soon as I really can, promise, but don't expect anything very soon.

Sorry.


End file.
